<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flaming love by Princess_Unikitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751261">Flaming love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty'>Princess_Unikitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hate Sex, Slightly dubious consent because it’s a prisoner/guard situation, Smut, Swearing, dom nya rights!!, harumi is a brat and she knows it, nya has big boobs ofc, waterjade, waterjadeshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the ninja capture harumi and have her tied up in a warehouse.  Nya is put in charge of guarding her.  Whatever will happen next?? 🤔🧐🧐</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harumi/Nya (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flaming love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes I write porn about literal pieces of plastic.  we're on a spinning rock,,,,in a ginormous universe,,,with no clue about anything beyond our little bubble of comfort,,,if I want to think about lego boobies then it literally doesn't even matter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Go, I’ll keep watch over her.”</p><p>Nya turned towards Harumi, placing her hands on her hips.  She scowled at the captive, trying to appear intimidating.  The door clanged shut behind her as Lloyd followed the others out.</p><p>Harumi met Nya’s hardened gaze, her eyes bristling with hatred.  “You can’t keep me here forever. I will escape, and when I do you’ll wish that you had never heard of the quiet one.”</p><p>“Please,” Nya rolled her eyes, “we’ve dealt with much worse before. Besides, you’re like, twelve.”</p><p>“I’m fourteen,” growled Harumi.</p><p>Nya stepped closer, her face inches from Harumi’s.  “And I’m sixteen so that makes me older.”</p><p>“You’re the one who’s behaving more childish. Who even compares ages anymore?” Harumi sneered.</p><p>“Shut up.”  Nya gave her captive a slight push to her shoulders.</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>Harumi stared defiantly up at the older girl.  Disdain for the ninja coursed through her veins and she wanted nothing more than to watch them crumble.  Nya placed a hand on Harumi’s chest, before leaning close.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“I said, make me.”</p><p>Before she could draw another breath, Nya’s lips crashed against hers.  Harumi was taken aback, but she leaned into the kiss, her mouth working furiously against Nya’s.  One of Nya’s hands jerked Harumi’s hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck.  Moving down, Nya pressed kisses to Harumi’s pale neck, occasionally sucking for a second too long before continuing on.</p><p>She abruptly pulled back, her eyes piercing Harumi with their gaze.  “Wow, it looks like you can actually shut up for once.”</p><p>Harumi’s heart was pounding, yet she felt strangely full of anticipation.  She didn’t want Nya to be done with her just yet.</p><p>With a shrug, she said, “I don’t think it worked that well. After all, I’m still talking aren’t I?”</p><p>“I’m going to make sure that the only thing you’ll be able to say is my name,” growled Nya.</p><p>A shiver of arousal coursed through Harumi at Nya’s low voice.  The water ninja had an air of command about her that the younger girl longed to obey.  She wanted Nya to boss her around, to force her into submission, to bring her to new blazing heights that she had never explored before.</p><p>“Do it then,” she challenged.</p><p>With a swift movement, Nya flung off her hat and outer robes.  Underneath them she wore a tight tank top and pants.  Harumi’s gaze traced her muscled arms as she took sight of the ninja before her.</p><p>However, when Nya stopped there, she was disappointed.  “What, you’re not going to let me see your boobs?”</p><p>She felt stupid saying it aloud, but the blushing expression on Nya’s face was worth it.</p><p>“I’m the one in control here,” she snapped, “you’re in no position to tell me what to do.”</p><p>Harumi rolled her eyes.  “Whatever makes you feel better.”</p><p>Approaching her captive, Nya delicately traced her finger down Harumi’s face.  She reached the zipper of her black leather jumpsuit and gave it a slight tug.  Harumi shivered as her skin was suddenly exposed to the cool air of the warehouse.  </p><p>Nya breathed gently on the area of her chest that she had access to.  She wanted to savor the moment but Harumi had other ideas.</p><p>“How long are they going to be gone for?”</p><p>“Not long enough,” Nya groaned, “I guess I’ll have to make this fast.”</p><p>“Hurry up then.”</p><p>Nya gave a short laugh, “don’t boss me around. You’re the one tied to a chair.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing,” said Harumi, raising her eyebrows slightly.</p><p>Nya gave a sharp yank on the zipper; working around the ropes was tricky but she managed.  She longed to drag the moment out, to make Harumi beg for her touches, to bring her to the edge as slowly as possible.  But she couldn’t.</p><p>Lloyd might return at any minute and the sight of Nya fucking his crush would be a bit awkward.</p><p>So instead of taking her time, Nya undressed Harumi as quickly as she could.  She allowed herself a tantalizing minute of indulgence to take in the sight of the girl before her.  Creamy white skin, delicate features, and an impatient expression all combined to create Harumi, restlessly shifting on the chair.</p><p>“Are you going to fuck me or just kneel there staring.”</p><p>Nya placed her palms on Harumi’s thighs, spreading them slightly apart.  Gazing up at the younger girl, she winked.</p><p>“I just want to appreciate you before diving in. Is that too much to ask for?”</p><p>Harumi arched her hips forward.  A pouty expression spread across her face.  “I appreciate your flattery but I’d rather have your hands on me than your words.”</p><p>“Alright, princess.”</p><p>Leaning forward, Nya licked at Harumi’s clit.  Her touch sent a shudder through the princess.  Nya positioned her hands so that one could play with Harumi’s nipples while the other slowly eased two fingers into her pussy.</p><p>Harumi jerked at her touch, her hips thrusting into Nya’s face.  Encouraged by her reaction, Nya began curling her fingers as she continued sliding them in and out.  She pressed her tongue to Harumi’s clit, licking hot stripes on the quivering skin before her.</p><p>“Oh shit…Nya, oh my god.”</p><p>Harumi’s chest heaved as her breaths became faster and faster.  Her head rolled back as Nya’s name dripped from her lips.  She clenched around Nya’s head when the pace of her fingers sped up.</p><p>All of the tension in her muscles built, centering in her core.  Flames seemed to lick across her skin.  The lights above flickered as Nya fucked her in the warehouse.  A clang echoed from somewhere outside, causing Nya to pause.</p><p>“Keep going,” whined Harumi.</p><p>“If we get caught, I’m blaming you.”</p><p>Harumi didn’t care what Nya would blame her for, as long as she continued fucking her.  Her skin was hot.  She felt confined, needing the release that only Nya could provide.</p><p>She was so close…nearly to the edge when Nya suddenly pulled back.</p><p>“Bitch,” moaned Harumi, “please, I’m so close.”</p><p>With a huff, Nya reached for the bottom of her tank top.  “If I’m going to do this, I may as well do it right.”</p><p>Harumi’s eyes widened as Nya pulled the shirt off over her head.  Underneath, she wore a sports bra, which soon made its way to the floor alongside the shirt.  </p><p>“Wow,” breathed Harumi, her eyes mesmerized by Nya’s boobs.</p><p>They were large, much larger than the shirt made them appear.  As Nya bent down to slide her bottoms off, Harumi’s gaze followed the bouncing movement of her boobs.  Nya straightened again, this time fully naked.</p><p>Harumi had only a moment to stare before Nya was back on her knees.  Her ponytail swished as she began eating Harumi out again with a vigorous pace.  One hand slid downwards to furiously rub her clit while the other began pounding into Harumi once again.  </p><p>“Ahh! Oh my god, Nya,” whimpered Harumi.</p><p>Nya’s eyes fluttered as she continued stroking herself.  She was already wet from the sight of Harumi and was close to cumming herself.  The two girls drew heavy breaths as they were driven nearer and nearer to the edge together.</p><p>Throwing her head back, Harumi gasped as Nya brushed her fingers against an especially sensitive spot.  Her pussy clenched tightly, before loosening slightly around Nya’s fingers.  Every nerve in her body was tingling with anticipation.</p><p>Nya swirled her tongue around Harumi’s swollen clit, and that was enough to make her cum.  She screamed Nya’s name even as the water ninja kept thrusting fingers into her with frantic movements.  Jerking against Nya, Harumi felt like a shooting star as her orgasm burned through her.</p><p>The sight of Harumi spread out before her and moaning her name was all Nya needed to follow her over the edge.  She groaned into Harumi’s pussy as she continued teasing her clit.  Slipping two fingers into her dripping pussy, Nya pumped them in and out, working herself through her blissful orgasm.</p><p>Harumi’s panting gradually slowed down.  The heat flickered away and she managed to regain some composure.  After giving them both a well-earned moment to come down from their high, Nya pulled away.  She wiped her fingers on her shirt before tugging her clothes back on.</p><p>Once she was dressed, she admired the sight of Harumi, still stripped, on the chair before her.</p><p>“Are you going to dress me?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Nya teased, “or maybe I’ll leave you here for the others to find.”</p><p>Harumi scowled darkly.  “You wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>“You’re right,” said Nya, bending down to stuff Harumi back into her jumpsuit, “I enjoyed you too much to share with anyone.”</p><p>The two girls eyed each other.  They were both a little rumpled, and a strange smell was in the air, but Nya doubted anyone would notice.  Leaning close, she pressed her lips to Harumi’s for one last lust-filled kiss.</p><p>There was hatred in the midst of their love, but a fire can not live without something to burn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for joining me in rarepair hell!! see you next time ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>